stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrathnar
Wrathnar, also known as The Dark Lord of Termina '''and Prime', is the primary antagonist of Stupid Mario World. He is the Son and heir of Ganondorf. He is an extremely powerful warrior and sorcerer from the land of Termina. He has a profound hatred of Mario due to the fact that he got rid of Ganondorf. Wrathnar is played by Garrett Allen. History Stupid Mario World ''Season one Wrathnar first appears in Episode 11, looking for Mario. He plans to avenge his father Ganon's death by destroying Mario and his friends, as well as the Hero of Time. Both Linkle and Rosalina come to warn the heroes of Wrathnar's coming, but Mario waits with Linkle for Wrathnar to come to him. Wrathnar shows up outside the Bro's house, aiming to kill both Linkle and Mario at once, and Mario offers to negotiate so they all can live. Wrathnar scoffs at this request - he wants to take over every realm, which will be easy once the heroes are out of the way and can no longer protect them. Mario realises he can't reason with Wrathnar and brags; however, Wrathnar shows off his power and freezes Linkle in place. Luckily, Mario has Wizard Blood and can resist his powers, which means they must fight with Beam Swords. Season two The three have an intense battle, and eventually Mario is victorious - but he refuses to kill Wrathnar because he believes that "he is not all evil like his father was.", and so the villain escapes. In a remote area, Wrathnar summons the "space witch" Rosalina and blackmails her with the life of her Luma in order kidnap Mario as an infant. He comes across Nox Decious and explains that he is from another time and that Ganon's plan failed. Wrathnar steals Mario and puts him in another world - but that only creats an alternate timeline where Mario was never there to save the world, and where Wrathnar grew up into Omega; the baby Mario they stole was placed into the Vault 64 in the Fallout Universe. Wrathnar collects Omega and another Wrathnar - The Gunsmith - from a technologically-enhanced Hyrule and bringst them to the Real World to defeat Mario and take over every universe. After Omega has defeated Luigi and Squall, Wrathnar attempts to hurry Omega in finishing them off and ends up letting both get away. Omega agrees to train Wrathnar in order to fight Mario. Character Overview To be completed Personality To be completed Abilities/Skills Wrathnar is a skilled user of magic and Beam Swords. Attire Wrathnar's attire has a generally black and dark-coloured theme. He wears a black cloak over a distressed black sleeveless hoodie with a long-sleeved black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. He also wears black ripped jeans and black shoes. Under his hood, Wrathnar dons a mask with the design reminiscent of Majora's mask that obscures his face. Relationships To be completed Trivia * Wrathnar would be a Slytherin * He uses a red beam sword * According to Garrett, Wrathnar's "eyebrow game is on point", but since we haven't seen his face, we will never know - Although, presumably, he has the same face as The Gunsmith, as he is an alternate version of Wrathnar Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Reformed Villains